Clutch
|publisher = |designer = |engine = |released = June 2, 2009 (Steam) |genre = Vehicular combat |modes = Single player |players = 1 |ratings = |platforms = Windows |media = CD-ROM, Digital Download |requirements = Windows XP / Vista Pentium 4 2.5GHz / AMD Athlon 2800+ CPU 512MB RAM 1GB Hard Disk Space DirectX 9.0c 128MB Graphics card, Shader Model 2.0 4x CD-ROM Drive DirectX Soundcard Optional: PhysX compatible card |input = Keyboard & Mouse, Xbox 360 controller |image2 = |caption2 = }} Clutch (also known as Armageddon Riders) is a game created by the Russian . It has no affiliation to SCi, Eidos or ''Carmageddon''. However, the game shares some characteristics with the Carmageddon franchise - the developers even stated themselves it was an influenceClutch is available via Steam! - Targem Community - so it could be considered a spiritual successor of the series. Gameplay The player controls a racing vehicle in a small city. (S)he must travel to a beacon in the area to start a story mission, side mission, or enter the garage (the player can choose which). There are types of events: *'Arena': The player must waste a certain number of opponents - that try to do the same - within the time limit. *'Race': The player must race some rivals around a circuit, and end up in at least 3rd place. *'Gathering': The player must collect a number of artifacts scattered across the town. Each one provides more time. *'Hunt': Destroy as many cars roaming the city as possible, before they collect all the artifacts. *'Protect': The player must defend a car collecting artifacts as other vehicles attack it. Most events have 3 ratings - M''' for Mature (1st), '''T for Teen (2nd), and C''' for Childish (3rd). Score lower than a C and the task is failed. To help the player, there is a radar and compass. The car can be upgraded in the garage using money collected, and new cars can be won. can be deployed to speed the car up - This depletes quickly, but squishing zombies, jumps and powerslides will replenish it. Some powerups are scattered around the city, but they only increase damage inflicted, repair the car, or fill the nitrous gauge. Plot Note that www.truthisthere.com doesn't exist, and somnambulism is the technical term for sleepwalking. The story continues in game, with diary entries before and after each story mission. Similarities to ''Carmageddon *The player is always inside a car. *Opponents cars can be wasted, as well as your own. *Zombies can be run over for points. *There are a few powerups. *The car can be recovered at any point. *There are no ballistic weapons (only bodywork-mounted blades). *Money can be used to buy vehicles and upgrades. *The player's main contact at the start of the game is called Max... Differences from Carmageddon *It has a '''story. *The entire game is set in a single city, which also serves as the game hub; players drive to a beacon of their choice to choose the next mission. *The story is linear, but the game is not. There are story missions and side missions, which can be played, re-played, or delayed while you cruse the city. *Each level is a mission with a fixed objective. This means that the player can't choose how to end the level (race, wreck or wreak havoc). *The powerups only affect the car briefly and simply, rather than giving powers or weapons. *The player cannot repair at will. *The player can earn achievements, buy new car parts, unlock paint jobs, etc. **A few vehicles can be unlocked through Achievements (not stolen). *There aren't half as many zombies, and they are much slower. *Races don't have checkpoints (only counting laps), and the opponents also participate (rather than wandering off / trying to kill you as Carmageddon's do). *The player only really explore the ground-level roads given. In Carmageddon, almost all of the scenery can be explored. External links *Official website *Clutch on Steam References pt:Clutch